Sonic Adventure DX Bootleg Disc
This began about a few days ago, I decided to take a walk through the neighborhood. As I was walking back home, I found a disc lying on the road. I looked at the front and it was a bootleg copy of Sonic Adventure DX! I was looking for a legitimate copy, though this held me over until I could find one. I seriously wish I didn’t find it. I popped it in my Gamecube, and booted up the old thing. It looked perfectly normal; The Sega and Sonic Team logos were there, the intro with Perfect Chaos, and The title screen. I pressed start and made a new save file. I managed to get through Emerald Resort, however some things where weird. The screen looked considerably darker, especially during the Killer whale part. There was no music at all in any levels; just pure silence. Throughout the game, I could hear very faint whispering. This started as soon as I pressed START on the title screen. Then it happened just before I got to Wind Valley. I beat Wind Valley and made my way to Casinopolis. The whispering got extremely loud, to the point where it was breaking my TV speakers. “I’m having fun…are you?” “I’m glad you played this.” “Now you will pay.” I immediately lost control of Sonic, and he turned around, towards the screen. He slowly crept up to the screen, while the eerie whispering continued. “I don’t forgive you.” “You resorted to pirating." “You won’t escape now.” Sonic was practically touching the screen by this point. Then the game immediately cut to black, but not before it cut to the character selection screen except Tails looked like as he did (from the lost Greeny Phatom episode "Goodbye Little Guy" the lost Jan and Jason episode "Jan's Death"). I played as him. When Tails got to Icecap, it wasn't called Icecap, it was called: "KILL BEAVIS AND BUTT-HEAD" And then I thought: "Beavis and Butt-head?" Beavis and Butt-head were right there! They are not supposed to be in Sonic Adventure! They looked at Tails and he looked at them. It looked like they were conversing. I barely heard what they said, but I could make it out: Butt-Head: "Uhhhhhh... Damn it! You're here! Uh huh huh huh." Tails: "I will kill you." Beavis: "What the hell do you just say?" Tails: "Can I kill you two?" Beavis and Butt-head: "Hwah!" Tails: "Let's do this." Then, Tails pulls out a Desert Eagle and shoots at Beavis and Butt-head. Blood splatted on the screen and it turns black and a bloodcurdling scream from suicidemouse.avi is heard. Then the screen fades back to Station Square and then a text appeared and says that the level is complete. Again, the sky was blood red, eerie piano music was being played in reverse and dead bodies were everywhere. Tails was holding Beavis and Butt-head's dead bodies. Then Tails grabs a knife and rips their chests and ate their intestines. I nearly vomited. Then Knuckles came and said: "I hate you! I hate you! You killed every innocent bystander in your path, and I can't put up with this crap! Leave them alone!" Then to my surprise, Tails pulls out a katana. "Hey! Don't kill me!" said Knuckles. But Tails does by cutting off Knuckles' head. The screen turned black, only a few seconds later I see the same image I saw in the two episodes. I destroyed the disc with a hammer, to make sure no one else has to play this game. Then I remembered, that was the exact same disc I threw out yesterday. Category:Sonic Category:Games Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Trollpasta